


Ten Pounds

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Ethics, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter in the muggle world, Incest, M/M, Muggle Life, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Harry si ferma all’incrocio tra Mangolia Crescent e Privet Drive.Nessun Dudley in vista.In quel silenzio, con solo il frinire dei grilli e delle cicale di sottofondo, sentirebbe subito il ticchettio delle costose bici da corsa dei suoi amici.Non ha voglia di tornare a casa, dove zio Vernon gli impedisce perfino di ascoltare il notiziario, la Gazzetta non gli porta nessuna notizia e il mondo continua a fingere che Cedric non sia morto e Voldemort non sia risorto dalla tomba.





	1. Ten Pounds

_**Ten pounds** _

  
  
  
  
Harry fissa le sue scarpe nuove.  
Sono scarpe comprate con soldi Babbani, gli unici soldi a cui abbia accesso al momento.  
Harry le ha guadagnate quelle ‘ _Converse_ ’. Niente a che vedere con le costose scarpe sfoggiate da Dudley, ma almeno quelle non lasciano passare l’acqua a causa dei buchi. Non ancora, almeno.  
  
Privet Drive é stretta nella morsa del caldo, é un’estate soffocante e densa di borbottii di televisione, costellata di prati rinsecchiti a causa del razionamento dell’acqua. Quel clima ha qualcosa di sfacciato, grida che il mondo continua a girare come sempre. Per lo meno quel mondo non sa nulla nella morte di Cedric, del ritorno di Voldemort, di un cimitero dalle tombe puzzolenti di umidità, di Mangiamorte riuniti in un cerchio nero.  
Anche ad Harry piacerebbe pensare che si tratti solo di un brutto sogno. Sarebbe facile crederlo sotto quel sole accecante, di fronte al prato inaridito del vicino. _Ma Cedric Diggory é morto davvero per mano di Voldemort e soprattutto, Voldemort é davvero risorto._  
  
Harry scalcia un sassolino e prosegue in direzione di Mangolia Crescent mentre le ombre degli alberi si allungano sotto i suoi passi. Sono le cinque passate, non ha ancora avvistato suo cugino e il sole come sempre ci mette un’eternità a scendere sotto la linea dell’orizzonte.  
Harry sente la maglietta appiccicarsi alle spalle mentre cammina con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei vecchi jeans.  
  
Passa di fianco ad una villetta e vede una vicina afferrare per il braccio suo figlio, allontanarlo dall’altalena.  
Lei é tutta versetti gentili e gli tende un ghiacciolo, ma Harry é abituato, ormai.

L’ha vista precipitarsi su suo figlio proprio nel momento in cui costeggiava lo steccato, con quell’aria di chi non guarda nella tua direzione ma é proprio in te il centro dei pensieri.  
Harry non cerca più di salutare i vicini, ci ha rinunciato.  
Per loro é ‘ quel Potter’, il frequentatore del San Bruto, quello con le scarpe quasi sempre sfondate e le magliette scolorite, il ragazzino strambo da cui guardarsi, quello di cui si sussurra a bassa voce la sera tardi, quando di tutto il resto si é già spettegolato.  
_Gli va bene così._  
_Non ha comprato le scarpe per apparire migliore ai loro occhi, ma semplicemente perché quelle vecchie sono arrivate a lui quando Dudley le aveva già praticamente distrutte, camminando hanno perso un pezzo di suola._  
  
Harry si ferma all’incrocio tra Mangolia Crescent e Privet Drive.  
Nessun Dudley in vista.

  
In quel silenzio, con solo il frinire dei grilli e delle cicale di sottofondo, sentirebbe subito il ticchettio delle costose bici da corsa dei suoi amici.  
Non ha voglia di tornare a casa, dove zio Vernon gli impedisce perfino di ascoltare il notiziario, la Gazzetta non gli porta nessuna notizia e il mondo continua a fingere che Cedric non sia morto e Voldemort non sia risorto dalla tomba.  
Svolta in direzione del parco giochi, degli alberi.  
  
Anche lì il vicinato é deserto, tranne per una madre che spinge la figlia sull’altalena dall’altra parte della strada. Questi sono troppo lontani perché lo vedano, Harry continua a camminare pigramente.  
  
Ascolta anche, ma sente solo lo stormire leggero dei platani - si é alzato un po’ di vento, anche se é bollente - la vocetta euforica della bambina.  
  
La mano nella tasca di Harry si chiude sulla banconota da cinque sterline, ne sfiora quasi incredula la consistenza. Quei soldi dovrà nasconderli, sempre che non decida di spenderli subito.  
  
_Il professore lo chiamerà ancora per portare fuori l’immondizia e forse rassettare il garage, ci sono die copertoni pesanti da portare giù._  
  
Dal parco di Magnolia Crescent la villetta del professore non si vede, ma é una casa identica a tutte le altre, a parte la cassetta della posta rossa.  
  
Il professor McGrath é un uomo sui settantacinque, piuttosto alto, con una incipiente calvizie che però non toglie nulla alla giovialità del suo viso. Veste principalmente completi di tweed o di lino, fuma la pipa, ha la casa piena di libri ed é l’unico vicino che non faccia finta di niente quando Harry passa.  
L’unico, in effetti, per cui Harry falci il prato o rivernici la staccionata.  
  
  
_Non che quelle scarpe vengano dallo steccato ridipinto, vero Harry?_  
  
I Dursley non hanno detto niente di quei suoi lavoretti ne’ del professore, Harry non é neppure certo che lo sappiano, ne’ tanto meno che gliene importi. Sono troppo occupati ad allarmarsi per il suo ‘strano comportamento’ negli ultimi giorni, e Harry passa più tempo in giro per l’isolato, o a _sfogarsi_ col taglia erba che con loro.  
  
Ha sempre sentito parlare di McGrath come ‘ quello’, i Dursley non aggiungevano mai altro.  
Era ‘ quello’ e Dudley e gli altri ragazzi dovevano tenersene alla larga senza che gli venisse svelato il perché. Come Harry aveva scoperto, non era solo perché non possedeva auto costose o aveva la casa piena di libri. Anzi, Harry doveva proprio ammettere che forse i timori degli zii erano fondati, per una volta.  
Tutto é iniziato due settimane fa. Correva via, furibondo, perché Dudley e i suoi amichetti gli erano alle calcagna: il professore sbucava dalla porta-finestra della sua cucina, lo aveva praticamente tirato dentro.  
Le biciclette erano passate tra le risa dei loro padroni, con suo cugino in testa che lui era già al riparo in cucina.  
  
Per tre volte Harry ha portato fuori la spazzatura, ha estirpato le erbacce secche dagli agapanti, tolto altra erba ormai secca e piena di zanzare, poi ha ricambiato l’interesse del professore con qualche bugia… e lo ha seguito nella piccola sala da tè sul retro dell’abitazione.  
  
Non ha nessuno con cui parlare, dopo tutto. Le sue lettere rimangono senza risposta, non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo con Voldemort, i suoi incubi sono troppo pesanti, é solo. _Quell’uomo é solo un Babbano e con lui Harry é costretto a mentire, ma almeno non scappa a nascondersi quando lo vede passare per strada._  
  
_Strano_ , ha detto il professore fissandolo con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri, _non mi sembri il classico cliente del San Mungo._  
  
Harry si é limitato a stringersi nelle spalle. Gli é parso strano che l'uomo pensi il contrario, veramente. Tutta Privet Drive tira dentro casa i bambini, quando passa _Potter_. Comunque, la volta dopo l’uomo gli ha sfiorato per due volte il braccio mentre gli passava dietro in salotto, poi gli ha offerto una limonata sfiorandogli lungamente il ginocchio mentre la sorseggiavano nel tinello. Harry lo ha lasciato avvicinare, si é lasciato sfiorare la guancia e ancora dopo la mano.  
Non lo ha mai guardato in faccia, neppure una volta, gli ha solo sbottonato i pantaloni e fatto più o meno ciò che di tanto in tanto faceva anche a se’ stesso, ad eccezione certo dell’uso delle labbra.  
  
_Non ha provato niente, neppure quando mercoledì scorso l’uomo nell’elegante giacca bianca lo ha abbracciato gentilmente da dietro. Gli ha chiesto ‘posso?’ e Harry gliel’ha lasciato fare._

 _L’unico problema l’ha avuto quando gli é venuto da ridere, ma per fortuna é riuscito a trattenersi. Il professore si é affannato a lungo alla sua schiena, ci ha messo più tempo ad applicargli una specie di crema che nell’atto in se’. Quello é durato pochissimo - e più che altro gli ha dato fastidio all’inizio_.  
  
  
Niente di che, e dopo Harry aveva quindici sterline più altre venti.  
  
  
Decide per l’altalena sotto il platano, da lì può vedere la strada, ma non essere visto dai passanti.  
Ancora, quella tranquillità ostinata tutto intorno. Altri due vicini hanno fatto finta di non vederlo poco fa, l’ora di cena si avvicina spedita.  
Sposta qualche sassolino con la scarpa. La suola é lucida come quasi nessuna delle sue scarpe é mai stata. Ha mangiato fuori anche oggi, tutta la banda era stata invitata a pranzo e Harry non ci teneva ad averli intorno. D’estate é sempre così, ma almeno oggi Harry ha potuto prendersi un frullato e della torta alla caffetteria in fondo all’isolato. A un certo punto il professore si é abbandonato sulla sua schiena gemendo, Harry l’ha sentito piangere - _ricorda quel pianto più nitidamente di tutto il resto - e poi scusami - scusami Harry, biascicava quel Babbano._  
  
Il sasso più grosso é bianco, di polvere che luccica quando la sposta - gli aderisce addosso come un senso di morte. Harry non guarda la strada e neppure il parco deserto, é perso in quei pensieri strani, senza ordine, quando sente la voce quasi cade dall’altalena.  
  
Come ha fatto a non sentire la bicicletta avvicinarsi?  
Deve essere perché suo cugino é solo ed a piedi. La mountain bike scintilla sotto i raggi obliqui del sole.  
  
“Che fai qui?”  
  
Harry si allontana dall’altalena sempre tenendo d’occhio il cugino, dirigendosi verso la strada.  
Dudley é un idiota, ma sa che mancano venti minuti all’ora di cena e sa anche che zia Petunia si basa sull’ora in cui si degna di rientrare per stabilire se Harry é o meno in ritardo.  
  
Lo affianca, la bici ticchetta sull’asfalto, ad Harry non serve guardarlo per sapere che ha stampato sul viso ciccione il solito ghigno. Tickl Tickl Tickl.  
  
“Ti abbiamo visto prima alla fine di Mangolia. Sembri proprio una fighetta con quelle scarpette nuove.”  
  
Dudley non direbbe mai ‘fighetta’ di fronte a sua madre, ne’ fumerebbe, o canterebbe canzoni oscene, ma é quello che lui, Piers e Malcom fanno tutto il pomeriggio da quando le vacanze sono iniziate.  
  
La mano di Harry si stringe silenziosamente intorno alla Bacchetta affondata nella tasca - la vicinanza di suo cugino gli fa sempre quell’effetto.  
Soprattutto perché quando comincia, Dudley non molla mai il colpo.  
  
“Dì, quelle dove le hai prese, Potter?”  
  
“Che te ne frega?!” Sbotta Harry, probabilmente a voce più alta di quanto non vorrebbe - ed é un errore, é sempre un errore far capire a Dudley che quello che dice non ti lascia indifferente.  
All’improvviso il cugino gli taglia la strada - Harry si ritrova di fronte il suo faccione sogghignante. Si é abbronzato, il nuovo taglio a spazzola fa risaltare quel suo naso schiacciato, sembra più un maiale che mai.  
  
“Fammi passare, Dudley.”  
Dudley alza il pugno ciccione contro la bocca e fa un gesto molto volgare, il tipico gesto che farebbe svenire sul colpo sua madre - “Con questo al pervertito che vive alla fine di Magnolia, eh?”  
  
Qualcosa di simile alla brace rovente affonda nello stomaco di Harry - aggira la bicicletta ed il cugino a costo di farlo inciampare, solo che Dudley non inciampa, lo segue barcollando e ridacchiando a tutta forza come un idiota.  
Harry cammina velocemente, ma suo cugino lo tallona.  
Tickleticketickle, i raggi della sua costosa bicicletta contro l’asfalto - maledetta Mangnolia Road così lunga e deserta. “Tanto lo so che é così. Il bello é che a mio padre e mia madre tanto non frega niente. Se ci fossi andato io, a falciare il prato di quello, mi avrebbero chiuso in casa!”  
C’è qualcosa nel tono di voce di Dudley che non spegne le braci nello stomaco di Harry, ma le alimenta. “Invece te non gliene frega quello che fai, freak.” - “Beh sarebbe un bel guaio se ti chiudessero in casa. Cosa penserebbero Malcom e Piers se mammina mette Big D in castigo? Insomma, quei ragazzini delle elementari non si picchiano mica da soli…”  
  
Harry sa di aver fatto centro, ma non sa se é un bene o un male. “Se lo é meritato, aveva fatto l’insolente quel moccioso.”  
Ma non può fermarsi, qualcosa gli si torce dentro, un gran serpente di brace: “Ha fatto l’insolente? Ha detto che sembri un maiale a cui hanno insegnato ad andare in bicicletta? Perché questa non é insolenza, é la verità…”  
  
“Disse quello che tutte le notti piange e chiama ‘Cedric’….”  
  
All’improvviso Harry non ha più saliva in bocca.  
“Non uccidere Cedric, non uccidere Cedric… chi é Cedric, il tuo fidanzatino? Mh?”  
  
_TickleTickleTickleTickle_  
  
Per un lungo tratto di strada, durante il quale Harry deve deglutire più volte, cercare di respirare normalmente, il ticchettio della bici di Dudley lo segue inesorabile, vorrebbe spiccare un balzo, mettersi a correre, salire sul suo manico di scopa ed andarsene lontano da lì.  
Ad un tratto suo cugino é di nuovo vicino a lui, l’ha raggiunto in vista dell’incrocio ed Harry sente una zaffata del suo fiato di bubblegum alla fragola - “Ma te lo fai mettere anche dietro…?”  
“Vaffanculo, Dudley.” Ringhia, la mano che lotta per non tirare fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca - ma poi si rende conto di una cosa. Il tono di voce di suo cugino é cambiato, prima di tutto parla senza sghignazzare.  
“Nel culo lo hai preso? Dimmi solo si o no. ”  
Harry si ferma.  
Lo guarda dritto negli occhietti porcini.  
“No.”  
“Bugiardo.”  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Una specie di schianto, e poi la finestra che cigola - Harry riapre gli occhi e sente una mano premuta sulla bocca.  
  
Annaspa alla ricerca della Bacchetta, che però é al sicuro nella tasca dei pantaloni appoggiati sulla sedia ed in quel momento Harry non riesce a pensare al Ministero, ai richiami, vorrebbe solo averla lì. Sono le due di notte, la finestra della sua stanza ha lasciato passare Malcom, mentre suo cugino Dudley é ai piedi del letto. “Quanto cazzo si agita…”  
“Probabilmente si mette a strillare se gli levo la mano…” Harry affonda i denti nel palmo, sente il ragazzo imprecare, probabilmente mordersi la bocca per non mettersi ad urlare: “Piccolo bastardo…” ma non lo colpiscono.  
“Sei sicuro, Big D? Non vorrei prendermi le piattole…”  
“Andiamo, Malcom, userai il calzino. Non puoi permetterti una prostituta e poi siamo ancora troppo giovani, finiremmo nei guai. Se la smette di agitarsi così…” Harry, che realizza di cosa stanno parlando quei due, sente il corpo diventare di pietra e lo stomaco come schizzare via. Dudley ridacchia incerto, ad Harry sembra di sentirlo un po’ a disagio, intanto Malcom gli sfiora l’orlo dei boxer, facendoglielo schioccare piano contro il sedere - “Allora, Potter, ti sembra un buon affare? Ti do dieci sterline. So che fai i servizietti addirittura a quello laggiù…”  
Harry inizia ad avere la nausea. Il professore é avanti con l’età, non é un tipo raccomandabile e non sempre ha un buon odore ma non gli ha mai fatto del male, niente a che vedere con quelle dita invadenti che adesso gli strizzavano le natiche attraverso le mutande, gli sbrindellano l'elastico dei boxer.  
  
“Certo é proprio una femminuccia… allora, Potter? Che te ne pare, dieci sterline ti bastano?”  
Forse Malcom é davvero convinto che lui non farà niente, chissà che cosa gli ha raccontato quell’imbecille di Dudley - perché nell’istante esatto in cui fa questa domanda Harry lo sente scivolargli sopra a cavalcioni senza attendere risposta - pesa almeno il doppio di lui, Harry tossisce e geme - e poi dice: “No.”  
Ma é come se non avesse parlato - Malcom lo ha sentito eppure gli abbassa i boxer con uno strattone secco, mettendo a nudo le sue natiche, poi inizia ad insinuare le dita, a palpeggiarlo.  
“No, no!” Harry lo ripete ancora, quasi lo urla - e questa volta Malcom non può fare finta di niente, così Harry sente un tintinnio - monete che atterrano oltre il bordo del letto - ed uno sbuffo, poi le dita di Malcom ancora sulla bocca, questa volta premono a non far passare niente - Harry ha qualcosa di duro sulla schiena, riconosce cos’è ed un terrore sordo lo induce a dibattersi furiosamente ed inutilmente sotto il peso di Malcom, cercando una scintilla di magia, una possibile difesa senza la Bacchetta, di ricordare come, come fanno i maghi in certe situazioni, mentre Malcom gli si struscia addosso pagherebbe oro per qualsiasi, qualsiasi cosa…  
  
“Ehi, basta. Hai sentito.”  
“ _Cooosa_ , Big D?”  
  
“Ha detto di no, dai basta.”  
  
Harry sente quell’attimo di sospensione investirlo in pieno lì ancora immobilizzato tra ginocchia di Malcom, la faccia ancora mezzo premuta sul cuscino.  
  
“Ma che c’è, Dudley?! Mi avevi detto che c’era via libera, che ci stava…”  
E Malcom si addossa conto di lui con un grugnito, spingendo talmente forte che Harry sente le ginocchia cedere, aprirsi contro quel peso terribile. Riesce a malapena a respirare, Malcom intercetta il suo braccio e lo schiaccia contro il materasso - “Non ti faccio male, dai non ti faccio male…”  
“Ehi, ho detto basta!”  
Accade tutto velocemente. Nello stesso instante in cui Harry decide di affondare i denti nella mano di Malcom sente anche l’urto sordo del pugno.  
Malcom vola giù dal letto, atterra sul tappeto vicino al vecchio fucile ad aria compressa di Dudley con un tonfo che quasi fa tremare il pavimento - “Ma che cazzo fai?!”  
Prorompe Malcom e non a voce bassissima, nel cuore della notte. Ma é Dudley quello che sorprende Harry. Non fa nemmeno caso ai piccoli versi che giungono dalla camera dei suoi genitori, evidentemente svegliati da quella voce piena d’ira nel silenzio. Si china un secondo a recuperare qualcosa ai piedi del letto - Harry vede monete e una banconota tutta stropicciata.  
  
_“Riprenditi queste dieci sterline di merda e vattene.”_  
  
Ormai sono così vicini da sfiorarsi con il petto, gli occhi negli occhi - non che ci sia qualcosa di sorprendente in questo, deve funzionare così tra bulli grossi e stupidi - il problema é quello che ha appena fatto il capo dei bulli, il più grosso e stupido di tutti.  
Tutto sommato, Malcom pare decidere che non é il caso di mettersi a fare a botte con Dudley lì a quell’ora di notte con i signori Dursley al piano di sotto e tutto ciò che gli rimane é infilare di nuovo la finestra dopo aver ringhiato un sentito ‘vaffanculo’.  
  
Non appena l’ultimo pezzo dei jeans di Malcom scompare - e Harry lo sente grugnire mentre usa il vecchio, collaudato sistema per scendere, quello del balcone e poi la scala del garage - Dudley si avvicina alla finestra e la chiude abbassando la serratura.  
  
Poi incrocia gli occhi di Harry.  
Si guardano.  
Harry non dice niente.  
Neppure Dudley dice niente.  
  
Dalla porta socchiusa giunge claudicante la voce di zia Petunia impastata di sonno - ed é questo a distogliere finalmente l’attenzione di Dudley. Scatta verso la porta senza più guardare Harry, esce e la richiude dietro di se’ - Harry lo sente parlare con sua madre dall’altra parte. Imbastirgliela, come al solito. “Ho solo lasciato la televisione accesa, mamma. Stavo andando in bagno. Nessuno urlava, era il film…”  
  
  
Poi il cugino se ne va quasi correndo e lo lascia finalmente solo.  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
Harry accusò il grosso del colpo la mattina dopo, quando il numero 4 di Privet Drive si rianimò e lui si svegliò al suono di sua zia che bussava seccamente alla porta della seconda stanza da letto di Dudley.  
  
_Un altro giorno di agonia, di attesa, di snervanti elucubrazioni. Aspettare che qualcuno dei suoi amici gli risponda, spiare i notiziari Babbani, sperare che gli zii non facciano troppo caso a lui._  
  
_Zio Vernon gli ha già rivolto parole ringhiose e sguardi sospetti e la settimana prima Harry é stato costretto ad appostarsi in giardino per poter ascoltare il notiziario, ma comunque non c’era stato niente che tradisse il reale pericolo in agguato lì fuori._  
_I Babbani erano alle prese con l’estate infernale, gli scioperi degli addetti ai bagagli degli aeroporti, le interminabili discussioni sulla borsa e sulla politica._  
  
Harry appoggiò i piedi in terra ed iniziò ad infilarsi la scarpa sinistra - la sua nuova Converse.  
  
Si rese conto di impiegare una cura particolare nell’allacciare i lacci nuovi, assaporando la sensazione di nuovo.  
C’era qualcosa di così sfacciato in quelle scarpe nuove abbinate ai vecchi jeans cadenti di Dudley.  
  
Uscendo dalla stanza, Harry ricordò che era venerdì.  
Quel pomeriggio dopo pranzo avrebbe dovuto pulire il pavimento del garage del professore.  
Era un impegno che aveva preso già l’ultima volta che era stato lì.  
  
  
Entrò in salotto, dove nessuno dei Dursley alzò lo sguardo.  
Zio Vernon, già rosso di sudore, si ingozzava di bacon e grondava sudore nonostante il ventilatore.  
Dudley - Dudley aveva già un gelato in mano e guardava distrattamente il televisore.  
  
Per qualche motivo lo stomaco di Harry si torse con violenza quando passò accanto alla sua sedia.  
Sentì il cugino scollare lo sguardo dagli sbiaditi cartoni animati e puntaglielo sulle spalle, ma Harry era già in cucina.  
  
Gli strascichi della notte prima si risvegliavano in quella stretta allo stomaco, un pungolo silente di cui Harry avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno.  
  
Eppure di colpo le loro voci si sovrapponevano all’ultimo sguardo di Cedric, quelle pupille che si spalancavano ingoiando l’iride col loro nero, l’ultimo riflesso il lampo verde della maledizione. Poi il nulla. No. Non il nulla. La risata di Voldemort, fredda e inumana. Le sue parole che squarciavano la notte.  
Il ginocchio di Harry si era spaccato ma nel cimitero non aveva quasi fatto caso al dolore, aveva corso sul ginocchio massacrato, con i tagli freschi che bruciavano.  
Alla fine aveva corso per salvarsi la vita, il tutto per tutto se l'era giocato in quei pochi metri che lo separavano dalla Passaporta abbandonata.  
  
_Solo lacrime, sudore e sangue, e la visione eterna di Cedric che cadeva all’indietro, spento, morto._  
Harry non aveva potuto correre la sera prima sotto il peso opprimente di quel ragazzo e le sue mani invadenti.  
_Se non ci fosse stato Dudley…_  
  
solo che Harry non poteva permettersi di ripensare ai suoi incubi, o al comportamento del cugino perché aveva dei piatti da lavare e zia Petunia lo stava controllando.  
Almeno l’acqua era fresca e piacevole.  
  
Nessuno dei Dursley si era accorto ne’ delle sue scarpe, ne’ di niente altro.  
_A nessuno importava che Harry frequentasse la casa di quel famigerato professore in pensione._  
  
  
_Le mani di quel ragazzo addosso, la mezzaluna del suo sorriso davanti agli occhi._  
_Nessuno dei Mangiamorte lo aveva toccato se non per scaraventarlo nello scontro._  
  
  
“Anche questa, e vedi di strofinarla bene.”  
  
La padella incrostata del bacon scivolò sotto i suoi occhi.  
Ad Harry bastò un’occhiata per capire che si sarebbe trattato di un lavoro lungo e rognoso.  
  
Mise a posto l’ultimo piatto, poi afferrò il manico e si mise a grattare via gli avanti.  
Intanto, dal salotto veniva la voce pigra di Dudley, la secca risposta di sua madre alla sua domanda.  
  
Dudley non aveva mai toccato un piatto in vita sua e i Dursley non lo avevano ricompensato in quindici anni per quei lavori, semplicemente toccava a lui, Harry, svolgerli e basta.  
Non poteva farci niente, ne’ aveva mai potuto.  
_La sera prima non era riuscito a difendersi._  
_Aveva la Bacchetta a pochi centimetri dal braccio, ma la sua mente si era come svuotata sotto quel peso, sentendo l’eco di quella risata._  
_Quello era il mondo Babbano e Harry Potter, quindici anni, stava scoprendo che lì le cose potevano andare in modo molto, molto diverso anche rispetto ad un cimitero pieno di Mangiamorte._  
  
Si accorse di tendere l’orecchio alle voci provenienti dal salotto, mentre lavorava al fondo della padella. Doveva stare attento, se l’avesse graffiata avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi zia Petunia.  
Dudley taceva.  
Il notiziario era alla sigla di chiusura.  
Zio Vernon stava uscendo per andare al lavoro.  
  
Normalmente, visto che d’estate la ghenga di Dudley si presentava a casa fin dalla mattina, Harry si rendeva irreperibile ben prima di poter sentire il ticchettio delle loro bici.  
  
Altre volte era successo che Harry stesse lavorando alla cucina o pulendo qualche pavimento della casa, ma in quelle occasioni i ragazzi lo avevano lasciato stare, anche perché zia Petunia era a portata di sguardo e di udito.  
  
Eppure quella mattina Harry si sentiva a disagio all’idea di rivedere il ragazzo della sera prima, di sentire la sua voce.  
Si era reso conto se si trattava dell’amico di Piers, il compare più fedele di Dudley.  
Ancora un’eco stinta della voce di zia Petunia, poi Harry sentì la porta di casa sbattere.  
Pprese a strofinare forte, così forte da sentire il gomito indolenzito, voleva sbrigarsela, la sua era una corsa contro il tempo.  
  
_Non voleva risentire quella stupida voce ridere.  
Anche solo sentire il ticchettio della sua bici gli faceva venire il vomito.  
Il suo fiato contro il collo era caldo e appiccicoso di bubblegum.  
Le sue mani erano tenaglie intorno alle braccia.  
Quello era il mondo Babbano e lui, Harry, era solo un ragazzo._  
  
“Ehi, piano! _Piano_ , se mi bagni il pavimento te lo faccio lavare tre volte!”  
  
Si bloccò quando la voce stridula di zia Petunia lo trafisse.  
Mormorò automaticamente ‘scusami, zia’.  
Chiuse l’acqua provando un vago senso di sollievo nel vedere la padella perfettamente pulita e lucida. Anche la zia parve soddisfatta del risultato, osservava da sopra la spalla del nipote senza niente da ridire.  
  
“Dove vai?!”  
  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, badando a non farsi vedere, poi rispose con calma che intendeva fare un giro.  
  
Uscì di corsa, una terribile sensazione di dejà-vu addosso nell’attesa di sbirciare finalmente oltre la porta d’ingresso… e li vide.  
  
_Non Mangiamorte, ma stupidi, grossi energumeni adolescenti e tra di essi lui, quello che la sera prima si era infilato nella finestra spalancata della stanza di Harry con il benestare di Dudley._  
  
  
Loro non videro perché Harry fu veloce a strisciare sotto la siepe.  
Si accoccolò contro la terra calda e restò in attesa che Dudley sistemasse la catena della bici.  
Parlava con quel tizio di cui Harry non ricordava il nome, ma di cui forse non avrebbe mai dimenticato il profilo, ne’ i dettagli del suo orologio dorato stretto al polso.  
Neppure avrebbe mai dimenticato l’ombra del livido che in quel momento il ragazzo portava sotto lo zigomo destro.  
Che cosa aveva raccontato a casa? Di essere caduto? Se i suoi genitori erano come i Dursley se l’erano bevuta di certo.  
Invece era stato Dudley a colpirlo al volto per allontanarlo da suo cugino Harry.  
  
Ora, alla luce del sole, Dudley parlava con lui e rideva come nulla fosse. Avrebbe dovuto essere diverso?  
Finalmente le bici iniziarono a ticchettare, Harry vide le schiene dei ragazzi allontanarsi.  
Non sentiva quello che dicevano, ma ridevano. Li aspettava un pomeriggio intero a tiranneggiare su ragazzi più piccoli, a distruggere aiuole e parchi, a fumare e bestemmiare di nascosto.  
  
Harry si tirò in piedi e si accorse di aver bisogno di vomitare.  
  
Se la sbrigò al bagno del piano terra, perché non voleva farlo in giardino.  
  
Uscendo, si rese conto che non pensava a Voldemort da quando aveva messo piede fuori dal letto, ed era raro visto che in quegli ultimi giorni ci aveva pensato di continuo.


	2. Bitter

  
  
_Harry non brucia dalla voglia di spazzare quel pavimento, ma per lo meno non sembra un lavoro molto faticoso._  
_Il professore avrebbe potuto spazzarlo lui stesso, o chiedere alla donna delle pulizie di ‘allungarsi’ fino al garage, però non l’ha fatto._  
_Harry ha in tasca quindici sterline, le ha ripiegate ben in fondo alla tasca dei jeans munita di chiusura per non rischiare di perderle. Quel giorno il professore lo ha accolto con una brocca di limonata fresca e un sorriso disteso._  
  
L’uomo siede su una vecchia poltrona tutta spellata, accanto ad uno scaffale che contiene libri scompagnati.  
Non hanno praticamente parlato, il professore lo ha salutato con quel suo sorriso mite e poi si é seduto lì a tenergli compagnia.  
Harry sente le pagine del suo libro frusciare. Non gli piace l’idea di avere qualcuno alle spalle, per ciò mentre lavora il pavimento pressoché pulito getta di continuo occhiate alle spalle, approfittando dei momenti in cui il professore abbassa gli occhi sul suo libro.  
Quel giorno indossa una camicia di lino grigia e pantaloni con le tasche ampie. La catena del suo orologio luccica dal taschino. Harry non lascia lo sguardo vagare sui suoi connotati e sul suo profilo, preferisce tutto sommato che McGrath rimanga senza volto.  
L’uomo lo lascia finire il suo lavoro, poi con gentilezza gli chiede di aiutarlo a portare in casa alcuni scatoloni di libri.  
  
Come al solito la casa del professore é fresca, asciutta e silenziosa.  
Fuori l’estate infuria in tutta la sua violenza, tutto tace, Dudley e i suoi amici devono essere in giro per qualche isolato lontano.  
  
Il professore gli offre un bicchiere d’acqua - Harry lo accetta con piacere - e mentre gli passa alle spalle, l’anziano uomo gli sfiora dolcemente la vita con una delle lunghe mani delicate.  
Harry appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo della cucina e torna in salotto, perfettamente tranquillo.  
In silenzio, siede sul divano accanto al professore.  
Lui tiene le lunghe gambe accavallate e gli sorride mentre gli chiede: “Quei ragazzi ti hanno ancora dato noia?”  
  
Harry non vuole vedere il suo sorriso, lo avverte nella sua voce.  
Sa che quelle sono solo domande preliminari, parole vuote, durante le quali il professore ha colto l’occasione per avvicinarsi a lui di qualche centimetro ancora.  
Harry alla fine gli risponde ‘come sempre’, perché non sa che altro dire.  
“Con le vacanze estive passano molto tempo a casa nostra.” Aggiunge Harry di getto.  
Non capita certo tutti i giorni che qualcuno gli chieda di se’, quanto meno non a Privet Drive, ed anche se al professore non interessa veramente sapere di lui, Harry apprezza quel cambiamento.  
Anche se non direbbe mai cosa é successo la notte scorsa al professore, anche se a quell’uomo non  
interesserebbe davvero neppure di quello.  
Intanto McGrath ha fatto aderire delicatamente il ginocchio al suo, ma resta seduto con la schiena eretta, senza toccarlo. Aspetta che Harry si decida a fargli scivolare lentamente la mano sulla coscia.  
La stoffa dei suoi pantaloni é liscia sotto il suo tocco.

  
  
L’uomo ha bisogno di tempo, per via dell’età. Harry lascia che quelle dita garbate sospingano la sua mano fino al cavallo dei suoi eleganti pantaloni. Quando ha preso il suo corpo per la prima volta Harry ha dovuto semplicemente aspettare di spalle, prono sul letto, fino a che le ginocchia non hanno iniziato a fargli male.  
Ora sente il turgore aumentare poco a poco sotto le sue dita, trasformarsi lentamente in un’erezione completa. Sente il respiro accelerato dell’uomo, una delle sue mani gli accarezza per un secondo la spalla prima di ricadere.  
  
Harry lo sbottona lentamente, poi ancora più delicatamente lo prende in mano.  
Si concentra sul ritmo del suo polso e sa che l’uomo non gli parlerà, é troppo impegnato a mantenere l’erezione, a godersi ognuno dei suoi movimenti.  
Ad un certo punto Harry si piega in avanti e si mette in bocca il glande turgido, lappandolo un po’ con la lingua tutto intorno. Questo funziona, subito dopo deve aumentare il ritmo, l’erezione adesso é salda e turgida contro il suo palmo.  
A quel punto Harry inizia a lavorare metodicamente, lascia vagare lo sguardo sul salotto, ha memorizzato l’arredamento, riesce ad accorgersi che la luce é cambiata. Le tendine sono tirate a proteggere l’interno della casa.  
Harry si china ancora una volta, chiude gli occhi e lavora con la bocca.  
Se fa quello, il professore gli darà quasi sicuramente un extra.  
Harry non vuole un extra, ma vuole farlo venire perché ormai quella storia va avanti da quasi due ore.  
  
Quando la banconota da dieci sterline scivola nella sua tasca Harry fa per protestare, perché gli pare troppo: ma il professore agita una mano come per scacciare le sue parole.  
  
Harry lo vede avvicinarsi pesantemente alla finestra che da sulla strada, aprire un piccolo spicchio nella tendina bianca.  
  
Sta controllando che non ci sia nessuno in strada.  
Per la prima volta da quando tutta quella storia va avanti, Harry si sente inquieto, ma quando l’uomo gli fa un cenno complice non può fare a meno di sentire quella complicità scivolargli addosso, farlo suo come una coperta troppo calda ed indesiderata nel clima torrido.  
  
Via libera. Il professore azzarda una delicata carezza alla sua nuca mentre Harry si dirige verso l’uscita.  
  
  
//

  
Harry si ferma alla fontanella di fronte al parco giochi deserto per bere e togliersi dalla bocca quel sapore.  
Le altalene e lo scivolo sono stati sbullonati e giacciono nell’erba secca così come Dudley e gli altri devono averle lasciate l’ultima volta.  
Ha ancora un po’ di tempo prima che Dudley si decida a tornare a casa, ormai Harry ha imparato i suoi orari, più o meno. Decide di prendersi un cono gelato, l’idea gli viene vedendo la gelateria all’angolo della strada.  
Ha supplicato tante volte zia Petunia per un gelato con granella di nocciola come quello di Dudley, quando era ancora molto più giovane.  
Tante volte ha guardato Dudley divorare il suo cono, con il cuore gonfio di invidia, perché solo se non poteva farne a meno la zia comprava qualcosa anche per Harry, altrimenti ignorava le sue richieste e sorrideva amabile alla voracità di Dudley.  
Harry ha giusto qualche monetina nella tasca davanti dei jeans e ha proprio voglia di gelato.  
  
Ha praticamente tolto via la parte superiore - sciroppo d’acero, panna e nocciola che non hanno nemmeno lontanamente il sapore paradisiaco dei dolci di Mielandia - quando sente una voce apostrofarlo alle spalle.  
  
_“Ehi, finocchio.”_  
  
Harry si volta, e la ghenga é lì, tutta raccolta dietro la piccola costruzione dei bagni, di fronte ai vecchi tavolini della gelateria.  
A parlare é stato Piers, che adesso se la ride di gusto con quella sua larga bocca e il naso coperto di lentiggini.  
Forse Harry non li ha visti perché, ora che ci fa caso, non hanno le biciclette con se’.  
Questo e qualcosa nei loro sguardi dice ad Harry che non stanno tornando a casa per cena.  
Decide di finire il cono in due rapidi morsi - adesso il gelato gli dà un gusto amaro, quasi acidulo sotto la lingua - e di ficcarsi le mani in tasca.  
  
Mangiare é stato un errore, per la seconda volta in un giorno si sente lo stomaco pieno di acido.  
Forse non oseranno niente lì, a pochi passi dal negozio e dagli adulti, ma Harry non  
fa l’errore di rispondere, ne’ di passare accanto ai bagni. Anche perché insieme a loro c’è quel ragazzo. Lui é più alto perfino di Dudley ed ha l’aria di essere qualcosa di molto vicino ad un capo. Se Dudley si atteggiava da capo…  
  
“Si é preso un bel cono gelato, il tuo cuginetto.”  
“Già, gli piace _leccare_!”  
_E una risata bassa e feroce di scherno corre sulle loro bocche._  
Harry avrebbe dovuto entrare nella gelateria, così forse lo avrebbero lasciato in pace, ma odia avere paura e odia doversi rifugiare come uno stupido, inerme bimbetto. Altre volte ha incontrato la ghenga di Dudley quell’estate, l’estate era un tormento a Privet Drive. Eppure Dudley ha sempre evitato che si giungesse allo scontro per paura di ciò che l’anormale, freak Harry avrebbe potuto fare con la sua Bacchetta.  
  
Avevano iniziato a seguirlo, fiancheggiandolo con aria minacciosa, Harry faceva di tutto per ignorare le loro voci, soprattutto per tenersi alla larga dal ragazzo con l’ombra del livido sotto lo zigomo.  
Forse era una sua impressione, ma Harry aveva l’impressione che lui e Dudley cercassero di non  
guardarsi.  
  
“Prima eri dal pervertito? Eh, Potty?”  
“Lo sanno tutti che fa i pompini e le seghe a quello. Magari gli da anche il culo.”  
“Potty, ma gli si drizza al vecchio? Eh?”  
“Si, ci riesce a mettertelo dietro?”  
“Ma va, é troppo vecchio…”  
  
_Harry si era praticamente messo a correre, anche se lottava per non farlo. Erano in mezzo alla strada deserta ed assolata e la villetta dei Dursley era maledettamente lontana…_  
  
_“Perché non ci rispondi, brutto culo rotto?”_  
Improvvisamente Harry pensò che non aveva ancora sentito la voce di Dudley.  
Poi, all’improvviso, andò a sbattere contro uno di quegli idioti e per poco non cadde, dando l’occasione perfetta a quell’imbecille per agguantarlo per le braccia.  
  
“Lasciami!”  
Harry sentì il sangue bollire, il sudore appiccicargli la maglietta addosso.  
Quel cretino si era messo di traverso apposta, adesso lo spingeva con il petto, lo faceva indietreggiare contro l’imbocco di un vicolo.  
_Lo avevano accerchiato._  
Un cerchio compatto, famelico, che serrava i suoi ranghi e riempiva i suoi vuoti.  
Un cerchio... che lo intrappolava.  
Odore di terra e tomba... odore di cimitero.  
Harry colse una zaffata dolciastra di gomma da masticare e le gambe gli diventarono molli come gelatina.  
_Collassò in uno sguardo freddo e chiaro come uno stagno ghiacciato._  
  
“Adesso ce lo succhi a tutti quanti, a turno.”


	3. Pain

Harry scalcia e Malcom gli affonda il pugno nello stomaco, silenziosamente ma forte - di colpo il suo nome affiora mentre il colpo gli fa uscire tutta l’aria dal petto, quel ragazzo si chiama Malcom.  
Subito dopo aver colpito Harry urla e solleva le braccia come se si fosse scottato, lasciando andare Harry.  
  
Gli altri reagiscono allontanandosi quel tanto che basta da Harry e fissando interrogativamente Malcom, Dudley sembra l’unico consapevole di ciò che sta accadendo, infatti il suo viso ha il colore del latte cagliato. Gli occhi immobili, fissa il cugino che riprende fiato e ha affondato la mano in tasca.  
Agli altri può sembrare un dettaglio senza peso, ma Dudley sa che quella é la tasca della Bacchetta e sa che ciò che é successo a Malcom é stato un fatto di magia.  
  
“Che cazzo fai, Malcom?”  
Ne’ Piers ne’ Dennis capiscono, Dennis fa per dare uno spintone ad Harry, ma il ragazzo si porta fuori tiro e Dennis inciampa.  
Dudley non riesce a ridacchiare come Malcom e Piers di quella gaffe, guarda Harry che cerca di indietreggiare e sa che se cercherà di scappare, Malcom Piers e Dennis si lanceranno di nuovo all’attacco.  
Spera che non lo facciano e così, con la gola chiusa dalla tensione, si avvicina a Malcom e cerca di ridere sul serio.  
“Dai, lasciamo perdere questo sfigato… perché non andiamo da Dennis invece?”  
Dudley ricorda tutti gli anni passati, anni in cui ha raggiunto Harry e ha provato quella terribile scossa che lo ha obbligato a mollare la presa.  
Malcom sta ancora guardando Harry e ora é la sua faccia ad avere un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Le sopracciglia bionde sono aggrottate in un’espressione feroce, quasi sofferente.  
“Non mi va di andare da Dennis, Big D. Voglio che il tuo fottuto cugino me lo prenda in bocca.”  
  
E si lancia in avanti, si butta alla cieca su Harry, rotolandogli addosso, con Piers e Dennis che prontamente fanno ala intorno, é la ressa.  
  
Harry sente gli occhiali volare via dal naso, altri pugni piovere sul suo stomaco e sulla sua gola, tutto si sfoca e il peso é opprimente, non riesce a racimolare nemmeno un briciolo di quella volontà che gli permetterebbe di allontanare Malcom… perché Malcom lo sta colpendo.  
Si sta vendicando di quello che é successo l’altra notte e Harry sa, capisce che é solo perché si trovano all’aperto, sotto i potenziali sguardi indiscreti dei passanti e dei vicini, che Malcom non ci prova di nuovo.  
Forse il pensiero di Dudley sono i vicini, quelli che potrebbero passare per caso e riferire fin nel loro isolato di aver visto quella rissa, perché Harry sente il peso di Malcom volare via dal suo corpo ed é stato Dudley a colpirlo, di nuovo.  
  
Solo che questa volta Malcom schiva il suo cazzotto scartando come un serpente e subito dopo é Dudley a beccarsi un destro formidabile in faccia.  
  
Il sangue sprizza dal suo setto nasale in un terribile arco rosso, Piers impreca, Dennis urla, Malcom sputa e ringhia.  
  
“Tienitelo il tuo fottutissimo cugino frocio!”  
  
Dudley ha perso una quantità incredibile di sangue, ha macchiato l’erba e la maglia sotto il suo giubbotto.  
Il naso non sembra rotto, Harry ha avuto il naso rotto in due occasioni - rotto e rimarginato con la magia - e quello di Dudley sembra solo destinato a gonfiarsi un bel po’. Il grosso del sangue viene dal labbro spaccato.  
  
Lo scontro si conclude così, con gli amici di Dudley che tirano via Malcom, deciso ad infierire ancora, e Dudley che si rimette in piedi a fatica.  
  
Harry ha male dappertutto, lo stomaco e l’addome ancora doloranti per i colpi di Malcom e per essere stato scaraventato a terra del suo peso, ma i suoi pensieri non sono per il dolore fisico.  
I suoi pensieri sono per gli zii.  
  
Questa volta lo ammazzeranno.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Prevedibilmente, zia Petunia si comporta come se Dudley fosse vivo per miracolo, pulendogli il volto dal sangue e tastandogli la pelle con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
Nella luce fredda e cruda della cucina Harry vede che anche il suo occhio destro si sta gonfiando.  
  
Per un po’, Harry si illude di fronte all’espressione di zio Vernon - tronfia di uno strano orgoglio, chiusa in un cipiglio lucente e cupo - che tutto possa passare come la prima, vera rissa di Dudley e che lui possa cavarsela a buon mercato, tutto considerato.  
  
Ma forse perché Dudley non risponde alle domande incalzanti di sua madre a causa del labbro spaccato e gonfio, forse perché Harry vorrebbe solo sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi, la voce di zio Vernon attraversa il salotto come un tuono.  
  
“RAGAZZO!”  
  
Harry lascia andare il corrimano e si volta, le spalle curve.  
  
Zia Petunia lo guarda stringendo gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di imputare ad Harry la colpa della faccia malmessa di suo figlio - zio Vernon ha i pollici infilati nella cintura.  
Brutto segno.  
Ha gonfiato il petto. Da quello che lo zio gli dice e da quel dettaglio, Harry capisce due cose.  
La prima, che zio Vernon é davvero convinto che Dudley si sia fatto onore a suon di pugni contro chissà quale temibile aggressore - quella storia della boxe stava diventando ridicola - la seconda, che é nei guai.  
  
“Seguimi di sopra. Devo parlarti.”  
  
Harry lo segue sotto gli occhi malevoli di zia Petunia.  
Zio Vernon chiude la porta alle sue spalle e si volta per fronteggiare il nipote.  
  
La prima cosa che vede - dura come il pugno di Malcom - é lo sguardo dei suoi occhietti porcini risalire la sua figura a partire dalle scarpe.  
Particolarmente dalle scarpe.  
  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Ma venire a saperlo mentre sto uscendo dal supermercato… é una vergogna, una vera vergogna. Ti avverto, ragazzo, questa volta hai davvero superato i limiti… dovrei chiamare un istituto di correzione, ecco cosa dovrei fare! Loro saprebbero cosa fare… cosa fare con quelli come te!”  
  
Harry si sente il cuore in gola, il panico lotta per uscire. Così, tutto d’un colpo. Deve fare violenza su se’ stesso per guardare negli occhi lo zio.  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?”  
Domanda nel modo più educato e tranquillo possibile.  
“Se te lo stai chiedendo, non so che cosa ha fatto Dudley. L’ho incontrato che era già…”  
“Non sto parlando di Dudley.”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Poi gli occhi dello zio fissando ancora Harry in quel modo, a partire dalle scarpe, come se fosse qualcosa di disgustoso capitato per sbaglio nel suo immacolato salotto.  
  
“Quanto ti da? Dieci sterline? Venti alla botta?”  
  
Harry non ha mai visto la faccia dello zio così. In quindici anni é qualcosa di completamente nuovo, che non riesce a decifrare. Zio Vernon parla con odio, ma sembra sogghignare, le sue labbra sono atteggiate in un’espressione di trionfo.  
E quando i suoi occhi pretendono una risposta, Harry vede che il suo sguardo si é fatto strano, torbido.  
  
“Io… io non… “  
  
Zio Vernon fa un passo verso il nipote.  
Enorme, minaccioso, se mai Harry ha avuto veramente paura di lui é _in quel momento._  
_Ha paura di quello sguardo, se lo sente addosso come una mota di fango._  
Forse perché é troppo occupato a fissarlo, a cercare di valutare quel diabolico luccichio, quando lo zio lo colpisce dove Malcom lo ha già battuto crolla sul letto, preso alla sprovvista.  
  
Sente i passi pesanti di zio Vernon, coglie il profilo delle sue enormi spalle porcine.  
Indietreggia a tutta forza, ma lo zio gli afferra una caviglia e la torce.  
Harry scalcia, poi vede il volto dell’uomo contrarsi e si accorge con orrore che lui mantiene la presa.  
La terribile scossa che Harry gli ha certamente inviato non gli fa nessun effetto e non lo sta terrorizzando, nonostante si tratti di magia.  
Lo zio sembra impazzito, gli afferra anche l’altro piede e tira con tutte le sue forze.  
Intanto lo guarda, e ride. Ride con un sorriso larghissimo, lascivo, rivoltante.  
“Avessi saputo che ti bastava così poco, ragazzo, ti avrei preso io…”  
Harry urla mentre la stretta dello zio lo trascina violentemente in avanti, mandando coperte e cuscini travolti ad ammassarsi ai piedi del letto - il faccione violaceo dello zio é sopra di lui.  
Harry sente il suo alito caldo di brandy e i suoi quasi centodieci chili addosso.  
  
Lo zio non gli dice di smettere di fare quella cosa da anormale - ma strizza gli occhi e contrae il volto ad ogni violenta protesta di Harry, ad ogni terribile scossa di magia. Harry sente le braccia schiacciate da quel peso terribile, il suo cervello é tutto un unico imperativo: la Bacchetta.  
Non gli importa delle conseguenze, deve raggiungere la Bacchetta nella tasca, deve difendersi.  
Urla ancora, ma nessuno accorre, nessuno lo sente o vuole sentirlo.  
“Che cosa gli fai per quindici sterline? Eh? _Lo so che fate anche queste porcherie, in quella scuola di mostri..._ ”  
“Lasciami!”  
“E per venti? Eh? _Ti pago_... ho detto che ti pago, ti do venti sterline... _é di più di quanto ti da McGrath, no?_ ”  
  
Odore acido di alcool e sudore, Harry sente la trama della camicia dello zio contro il volto, le mani che gli allontanano brutalmente le braccia dal corpo lasciano tracce brucianti e dolorose.  
Harry ha solo quindici anni, é piccolo e leggero. Zio Vernon é un uomo adulto, che pesa quasi il triplo di lui e ne é consapevole.  
Con una terribile spinta preme il nipote contro il letto ormai stravolto, mozzandogli il respiro.  
Ogni ribellione di Harry cessa.  
_Cerca disperatamente di respirare._  
Lo zio lo guarda ancora dall’alto in quel breve attimo di sospensione e Harry vede che il suo sorriso adesso é soddisfatto.  
  
Poi il mondo si trasforma in una nebbia di dolore e terrore, un unico alveolo caldo e puzzolente, l’impronta di quel peso addosso.  
Ha abbastanza voce per sibilare tanti ‘no’, quando capisce che cosa sta facendo zio Vernon - ma lui lo ignora.  
Gli strappa di dosso i pantaloni larghi e smessi di Dudley come se fossero un inutile straccio, lacera e lancia impaziente i boxer lisi di Harry.  
Ha i pantaloni sbottonati ed ansima come un’enorme verro rabbioso.  
  
Harry é sicuro che la schiena finirà per spezzarglisi, non può andare altrimenti.  
Lo zio gli tiene una mano sulla nuca, spingendogli giù la testa, mentre fa quello che vuole alle sue spalle, premuto contro le sue reni.  
  
_Ha usato la saliva per renderlo possibile e non gli importa se basta o meno, non gli importa se Harry tossisce e piange e implora._  
  
Questo non é nemmeno lontanamente come con il professore, questo _fa male._  
Vernon entra dentro di lui e fortunatamente é così eccitato che ci rimane per _poco_.  
  
Si scuote, si agita e gli sbatte addosso goffamente l’enorme ventre madido di sudore per pochi minuti che ad Harry sembrano un’eternità. _E fa male, male come niente altro prima in vita sua._  
Ogni goffa spinta dello zio é un’unghia crudele che si infila nella carne tenera della sua nuca.  
  
Harry giace di spalle, con solo la vecchia polo di Dudley addosso.  
Il ragazzo non si muove, sembra non respirare, sembra una bambola di pezza. Vernon però sa che il ragazzo respira, solo non vuole guardarlo.  
_Adesso che finalmente ha punito il piccolo sgorbio anormale si sente in pace con se’ stesso._  
Al piccolo sgorbio era piaciuto, _innegabilmente_. Dopo un po’ se n’era restato immobile, aveva addirittura aperto le ginocchia per lasciarlo entrare meglio.  
  
Vernon Dursley si frugò nelle tasche dei pantaloni, mentre già tendeva spasmodicamente le orecchie ai rumori in corridoio.  
Sapeva che sua moglie e suo figlio lo aspettavano da basso - non si erano mossi, non lo facevano mai.  
Finalmente trovò ciò che cercava in fondo alla tasca sul retro dei pantaloni. Appoggiò le stropicciate banconote sul comodino quasi alla cieca e lasciò cadere le monetine che produssero un suono cupo e sordo contro il legno.  
  
_Venti sterline_. Il ragazzo se le era _meritate_ , dopo tutto.


	4. Hell

Vernon Dursley si spogliò, ripiegò gli abiti con cura e poi indossò il pigiama pulito di bucato.  
Si lavò i denti con la solita cura, senza badare veramente ai gesti che faceva.  
Sua moglie dormiva già dandogli le spalle. Per un attimo Vernon indugiò sollevando il lenzuolo, pochi istanti in cui la frescura del condizionatore nuovo gli lambì il collo e quello fu l’unico segnale che la sua routine serale era stata modificata.  
Dudley dormiva da tempo nella sua stanza il sonno placido ed indolore del figlio amato ed al sicuro.  
Petunia si era calmata e dormiva.  
Lui ripescò il ricordo dei segni del valore di suo figlio nella memoria per scacciare quell’unico attimo di indugio, consentendo alla sua realtà di non inclinarsi.  
  
Si addormentò sereno e soddisfatto come se non ci fosse proprio nessun altro in casa all’infuori dei suoi familiari.  
  
La mattina Vernon Dursley aprì gli occhi in una giornata che si annunciava torrida come la precedente, ma notò che qualcosa di acido di annidava nel fondo del suo stomaco solleticandolo come la zampa di un gatto particolarmente molesto.  
Non era semplicemente un fatto dovuto al generoso bicchiere di brandy con cui aveva annaffiato la cena della sera precedente e non sparì del tutto quando lui si lavò e si vestì di tutto punto.  
  
Al tavolo della colazione lo attendeva l’esatta replica del giorno precedente a parte il fatto che suo figlio aveva messo dei cerotti sulla guancia ed aveva un’aria vacua ed accaldata, lo sguardo fisso alla televisione. Vernon gli indirizzò il solito buongiorno burbero e pieno di dolcezza al quale il ragazzo rispose a malapena. Dudley staccò gli occhi dallo schermo della televisione quando Petunia entrò in salotto con la colazione e lei non perse occasione per informarsi ansiosamente sullo stato delle sue ferite.  
  
“Starà benone, Tunia. Io ricordo ancora la mia prima vera rissa fuori dal ring.”  
  
Petunia fece colazione in fretta e non senza raccomandare a Dudley di stare attento quel giorno - come se pensasse che il ragazzo avrebbe deciso di fare a botte ogni giorno d’ora in avanti. Fu quando lei si alzò e guardò con una smorfia in direzione delle scale che Vernon sentì di nuovo quella fastidiosa stretta dalle parti dello stomaco.  
“Vado a svegliare il ragazzo…”  
Prima di allora Vernon non aveva mai prestato particolare attenzione a quel momento, adesso invece seguì attentamente il percorso di sua moglie verso la stanza di Harry.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sul bacon e si convinse a mettersi una nuova porzione di pancetta cercando di concentrarsi esclusivamente sulla colazione e sul volto dell’annunciatore che aveva sostituito i cartoni della mattina.  
  
  
Quel giorno era festa e Vernon Dursley non doveva affrettarsi verso la sua fabbrica, poteva restare a godersi la sua famiglia. Magari più tardi, se Dudley avesse voluto, avrebbero passato una domenica al cinema o al parco, anche se ultimamente Dudley preferiva di gran lunga uscire con i suoi amici. Così erano fatti i ragazzi - così era il rumore della sedia che si spostava - timido, come se cercasse di non farsi sentire, ma ineluttabile.  
  
Il ragazzo prese le sue fette di bacon ed iniziò a mangiare il suo pane tostato mentre la zia lo rampognava, una delle sue braccia scarne entrò nel campo visivo di Vernon - pelle abbronzata, un livido ben visibile vicino al polso. Vernon sentì lo stomaco ridursi alle dimensioni di una palla da golf. Ogni movimento del ragazzo lo rendeva nervoso, come se fosse un polo che lo catturava in modo perverso. Notò che lui si limitò ad annuire quando la zia iniziò a rampognarlo perché si dedicasse alle padelle ed alla cucina, intimandogli di sbrigarsi.  
  
Vernon Dursley colse ancora uno scorcio del suo lungo collo che spuntava dalla maglietta smessa di Dudley e quando lui si alzò raccogliendo i piatti di tutti scelse di perdersi nelle notizie del giorno, commentandole come se ognuna di esse avesse un’importanza capitale nella sua vita, anche se Dudley non gli rispondeva mai e Petunia in quel momento si trovava all’ingresso.  
  
Quando suo nipote gli tolse il piatto da davanti Vernon stava commentando rabbiosamente il resoconto di uno sciopero.  
  
“Mamma, voglio venire! Voglio i pancake.”  
“Va bene tesoruccio, la mamma compra anche lo sciroppo d’acero.”  
  
Di che cosa stavano parlando?  
Poi, all’improvviso, Vernon Dursley _realizzò_ , ed ebbe l’impressione di venire attraversato da un fulmine.  
_Quel giorno Petunia aveva in programma di andare a fare la spesa, come sempre a cadenza bisettimanale. E quasi tutte le volte Dudley la accompagnava_.  
  
Cercando di non chiedersi come mai notare quella cosa accentuasse il suo malessere, osservò suo figlio raggiungere la madre all’ingresso.  
Non c’era niente di nuovo nel bacio che Petunia volle dargli uscendo di casa, niente nel suo accomodarsi la sporta vuota intorno al braccio.  
Un secondo e furono fuori. Le loro voci si persero lungo il vialetto, di colpo la voce dell’annunciatore si trasformò nell’unico rumore nella casa placida.  
_O meglio non era proprio l’unico - no a voler ben drizzare le orecchie, dalla cucina venivano i rumori del ragazzo al lavoro._  
  
_Il ragazzo, nei suoi pantaloni larghissimi, nelle sue scarpe nuove._  
A lavoro sulle loro stoviglie, che le strofinava metodicamente ed aveva solo da sperare di fare un buon lavoro.  
  
A Vernon Dursley sembrò di vederselo di fronte agli occhi e la sua visione non era così diversa dalla scena vera e propria. La contemplava con un bicchiere vuoto in mano, senza pensare a rimproverare il nipote perché se lo era dimenticato.  
Si versò lentamente altro caffè e rischiò di rovesciarlo. Guardava il ragazzo, non poteva staccare gli occhi… quando lui se ne accorse, sussultò così violentemente che quasi spaccò un piatto.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Harry aveva male alle costole.  
Aveva male in ogni punto del corpo che era stato colpito e probabilmente aveva dei lividi, anche se non aveva guardato il suo corpo mentre si alzava dal letto.  
Non aveva guardato niente, nemmeno dove andava. Il momento in cui sua zia aveva preso a bussare violentemente alla porta era riemerso di colpo da un sonno profondo, senza sogni, che l’aveva riprecipitato in quella realtà di dolore.  
Si era drizzato a sedere ed aveva sentito una fitta di dolore laggiù tra le gambe.  
Quando si era tolto gli slip li aveva trovati macchiati di rosso, secco ed ormai sbavato. Invece di metterli a lavare li aveva semplicemente nascosti e poi buttati.  
Poi si era lavato, aveva cercato di non guardarsi allo specchio.  
Aveva creduto di non essere fisicamente capace di scendere in salotto, di trovarsi faccia a faccia suo zio, ma l’abitudine aveva in se’ una qualche forza perversa ed inarrestabile.  
_La scena non gli era sembrata diversa quel mattino._  
Zio Vernon neppure lo guardava. La zia iniziò ad ordinargli di sparecchiare e sbrigare coi piatti come tutte le mattine, c’era ogni giorno o quasi una raccomandazione nuova. Il cibo sapeva di segatura ed Harry non ricordava quel gusto di ruggine sotto la lingua.  
  
Ogni volta che Vernon Dursley sembrava volergli rivolgere la parola o lo sguardo Harry sentiva quel sapore ferroso diventare più forte, qualcosa di freddo prenderlo crudelmente alla gola, ma lo zio non lo guardò e non gli parlò mai.  
Adesso zio Vernon era dietro di lui, in cucina, ed erano soli in casa.  
_E suo zio lo guardava e gli parlava._  
  
“Attento a quello che fai, ragazzo.”  
  
Harry ripose il piatto nell’acquaio al suono di quel cupo borbottio e poi non potè non sentire il senso di gelo espandersi dal collo alle spalle alle braccia, rendendogliele curiosamente rigide.  
Lo zio si stava avvicinando con il passo pesante dei suoi piedi piatti per mettere il bicchiere vuoto tra i piatti che Harry stava lavando.  
Lo zio indugiò una volta lasciato andare il bicchiere, ma non per prendere qualcosa di fresco nel frigorifero come a volte faceva dopo colazione.  
_“Oggi ci vai? Mh?”_  
E quella domanda che non aveva bisogno di specifiche arrivò bassa e mortifera al suo orecchio, così simile alla voce della sera prima da rischiare di fargli buttare una padella per terra.  
Ormai Harry si sentiva le braccia rigide come se fossero state sostitute da calchi di gesso.  
“Ti ho fatto una domanda.”  
Harry riuscì a scuotere vigorosamente la testa.  
  
  
*  
  
_“Se per caso ti scappa qualcosa con qualcuno dico a tutti quello che fai.”_  
  
Harry doveva ricordarsi come si fa a respirare, le braccia strette così forte intorno alla testiera del letto da farsi male. Non voleva aprire gli occhi e non voleva guardare. Tutto il suo corpo era marmo, non gesso. Marmo gelido ed estraneo.  
  
_“Anche quei pazzi della scuola che frequenti prenderanno provvedimenti, sapranno che piccolo subdolo pervertito sei. Ti sei prostituito.”_  
Ed in quelle ultime parole Vernon Dursley impresse una nota frivola, eccitata, accorciando le distanze per schiacciargli la schiena con la sua enorme mole, affondandogli le unghie nei fianchi, forte.  
Probabilmente era vero. Lo zio aveva ragione su quello, anche se era un Babbano. Chiunque poteva arrivarci, anche zio Vernon sembrava in grado di farlo. Harry lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma aveva bisogno di soldi.  
_O forse non era nemmeno quello._  
_Forse era iniziato tutto col cimitero, con quei maledetti incubi, con l’idea di un Voldemort di nuovo vivo e determinato ad ucciderlo._  
_Voleva perdersi, o spaccare qualcosa, o distruggere se’ stesso._  
_Urlare in faccia al silenzio di quelli che amava tutta la sua ira, perché da settimane era stato abbandonato nel mondo Babbano, con paure che non aveva mai conosciuto ad Hogwarts._  
_Quel mondo lo aveva ingoiato, fagocitato nel suo lato più rivoltante e profondo._  
E lo zio Vernon per la prima volta in quindici anni aveva _ragione_.  
Se si fosse venuto a sapere, sicuramente lui, Harry, sarebbe stato punito. Vide le facce disgustate dei suoi amici sfilargli davanti, vide le loro espressioni sbigottite, sconvolte… _o forse invece non_  
aveva bisogno di immaginare le loro facce, perché tanto tutti loro avevano lasciato Harry nel silenzio più assoluto, senza scrivergli nemmeno una riga nonostante le sue ripetute lettere.  
Che faccia avrebbero fatto nello scoprire cosa stava cambiando a Privet Drive?  
“Ti metteranno in un istituto, che poi é quello che avrebbero dovuto fare dall’inizio… e tutti sapranno che razza di pervertito anormale sei, anche tra gli strambi e i pervertiti…”  
  
Harry sentì quella minaccia scavargli il corpo come le sue spinte, rese umide da qualche cosa che Vernon aveva voluto mettergli prima, questa volta. Una parte di lui evocava la sconfinata repulsione che provava per allontanare la figura ansimante e sudata che lo ghermiva, l’altra se ne stava attonita, schiacciata ed annullata ad assistere a quanto accadeva come se non si trattasse nemmeno più del suo corpo.  
  
_Se almeno lo zio fosse stato zitto. Se almeno avesse evitato di fargli vedere che gioiva di ogni istante._  
Ad un tratto Harry sentì le ginocchia slittare sui cuscini, lo zio si era allontanato, era uscito da lui ma non lo lasciava andare, lo teneva ancora stretto per i fianchi. Harry sentiva le sue dita indugiare, impastare. Le unghie lo pungevano ancora di proposito, di tanto in tanto.  
E lo zio gli stava facendo delle domande.  
“Il vecchio é stato il primo a cui lo hai dato? Hm?!”  
Perché non si sbrigava a finire e non lo lasciava in pace? Harry avrebbe voluto solo questo. Che continuasse e finisse, oppure che miracolosamente lo lasciasse perdere.  
  
“Non fare solo si o no con la testa, usa la voce!”  
“S-si. Si, il primo.”  
  
Era la prima volta che Harry parlava da quando si era alzato dal letto.  
“Non ci credo. Non in quel posto di mostri che frequenti…”  
“I-invece é così.”  
Zio Vernon iniziò a tirarlo per il braccio, forte.  
“Girati. Voglio vedere come fai con la bocca. Avanti, forza…”  
  
*  
  
Harry doveva avere un nuovo livido sullo zigomo, ma tanto nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso. O almeno era questo che lo zio sembrava pensare, perché non si era dato pena di risparmiargli quello schiaffo quando Harry aveva cercato di sottrarsi.  
Ora Vernon gli era sopra, quasi soffocandolo, ma straordinariamente attento a bilanciare il suo enorme peso perché ciò non accadesse, ed era euforico perché Harry se la stava cavando proprio bene con la bocca.  
  
In effetti ci mise tutto se’ stesso, si impegnò nonostante si sentisse molto maldestro per farlo finire in fretta. Non sapeva che tutto sommato da quando Vernon gli si era buttato nuovamente addosso a quel momento era passata all’incirca una mezz’ora, a lui sembrava di essere in un inferno lungo un secolo. Finalmente lo zio venne spingendosi il più possibile dentro la sua gola, facendo in modo che Harry assaporasse ogni goccia del suo seme.  
  
Vernon Dursley si concesse qualche istante di sospesa, beata incredulità durante il quale accarezzò meccanicamente la testa del nipote.  
Si alzò dal letto con una velocità incredibile rispetto al suo peso, lasciandosi alle spalle il ragazzo, che tossiva forte.  
“Non sporcare.”  
Si stava riallacciando i pantaloni ed era alle prese con la cintura, in quel primo momento non si voltò nemmeno verso il letto.  
Poi però tornò sui suoi passi, adesso guardare Harry non  
gli era più impossibile. Anzi, gli piaceva. Era giusto, tutto perfettamente giusto, il ragazzo, la puttanella, era roba sua.  
Lui lo aveva allevato investendo risorse che avrebbero potuto essere impiegate a favore di Dudley, aveva sopportato la sua presenza, tollerato tutti i fastidi che il piccolo anormale aveva provocato a lui ed alla sua famiglia.  
Adesso finalmente il ragazzo, (l’anormale, il mostriciattolo) era nudo, ogni centimetro del suo corpo cosa nota e visibile. Vernon non era disgustato da ciò che aveva fatto, anche se mai lo avrebbe fatto sul letto che divideva con la moglie. Aveva portato Harry nella stanza degli ospiti e il ragazzo lo aveva seguito senza troppe storie, conscio di ciò che lo aspettava, forse felice di questo.  
Non dimenticava chi era, quanto la sua anormalità fosse ripugnante… ma finalmente il ragazzo era utile a qualcosa, era il palliativo della frustrazione che dominava il suo matrimonio, era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato di fare ma Petunia non gli aveva mai neppure concesso di immaginare.  
_La buona, dolce, devota Petunia. Come avrebbe potuto? No, per quello esisteva il piccolo sgorbio._  
  
Anche vedere come se ne restava raggomitolato ancora nudo su quel letto gualcito restituiva un senso a tutto.  
  
Lui aveva quasi finito di vestirsi, gli parve strano che lui invece non volesse muoversi ed anche - adesso ci faceva caso - che avesse tutti quei lividi. Quelli sulle ginocchia e sulla schiena, i più grandi, erano colpa sua perché si era dimenato nel tentativo di sfuggirgli. Poi c’era quello sul volto, quando aveva cercato di disobbedire.  
  
All’improvviso Vernon Dursley perse la pazienza e fu quello il momento in cui prese del tutto in mano la situazione, curvandosi sul piccolo sgorbio per afferrargli le braccia, voltarlo. Lui reagì sfuggendogli, mettendosi a sedere e lasciando una striscia rosata sul copriletto immacolato.  
Vernon Dursley si infuriò.  
“Guarda cosa hai fatto!” Lo scosse, costringendolo a ripiegarsi, a mostrare la tenera curva delle natiche in quel rovesciamento brutale - “Sei un piccolo _schifoso_.”  
Adesso il piccolo sgorbio cercava gli abiti, si muoveva quasi in fretta, forse approfittando della preoccupazione di Vernon per quella macchia. Harry arretrò frettolosamente quando lo zio sollevò il copriletto e lo voltò dalla parte pulita.  
Così la macchia non era nemmeno più visibile e una volta sistemate le pieghe la stanza sembrava identica a prima. Naturalmente prima che Petunia se ne accorgesse avrebbe dovuto provvedere a pulire quella macchia, possibilmente non in un giorno di bucato. Non voleva che lei vedesse, che facesse domande.  
  
  
*  
  
Non voleva nemmeno che il ragazzo portasse in giro dei segni strani, a parte quei lividi che avrebbe potuto procurarsi anche normalmente… cadendo, sbattendo da qualche parte.  
Fu facile raggiungerlo da dietro ed allargare i suoi pantaloni cadenti per infilargli in tasca la banconota, facendoli poi cadere ancora una volta.  
Lo spinse sbrigativamente sull’unica poltrona della stanza degli ospiti facendogli tenere le natiche magre ben sollevate non volendo rischiare di sporcare ancora… Harry si portò automaticamente le mani in basso, Vernon gliele spostò sbrigativamente, poi lo afferrò per le caviglie. Non provava tenerezza di fronte a quella nudità tenera e vulnerabile, a quel corpo esile e stravolto. Indugiò sul tenero rigonfiamento dei suoi testicoli saggiandone la peluria solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito il ragazzo. Harry si limitò a strizzare gli occhi voltando nervosamente il collo di lato e dimenandosi, Vernon trattenne l’impulso di stringere la presa per vedere se avrebbe protestato o pianto, se fosse in grado di avere una qualche reazione.  
Era strano il ragazzo, docile, gli sembrava strano anche il modo in cui si era arreso, lasciandosi fare tutto. Ma probabilmente questo era normale per loro, per gli anormali. E poi Vernon l’aveva pagata, quella sua urgenza. Poteva giocare un po’ con quello che aveva comprato, se voleva.  
“Pensavo che ai pervertiti venisse duro, a prenderlo.” Ma ad Harry non ‘venne duro’ nemmeno quando lo zio ci avvolse la mano intorno, per cui Vernon lo lasciò andare.  
Aveva delle salviette di quelle che Petunia di portava sempre in giro, osservò con sguardo critico l’inforcatura delle natiche, usò una delle salviette. Capì da dove doveva essere venuto il sangue e si ripromise di utilizzare sempre la crema che aveva usato quel giorno.


	5. Reality

“Che é quel livido sulla guancia?”  
  
Harry vide una goccia di denso sciroppo rosa volare dal gelato di Dudley alla moquette del salotto.  
Non sapeva più nemmeno che giorno fosse... o meglio, _lo sapeva_ ma in quel momento il tempo era una nebbia bollente che lo avvolgeva stretto, attutendo ogni suono. Sapeva solo che il mondo era un bollente pomeriggio d’agosto, che i grilli morivano in continuazione e che voleva fare una doccia al più presto.  
  
“Niente.” Mormorò e buttò lo straccio con cui aveva lucidato l’argenteria nel secchio. Aveva la gola secca, bevve una grande sorsata d’acqua nella cucina deserta.  
  
Aveva così caldo e sete che quasi non sentiva il brusio del telegiornale in salotto, un tempo i notiziari Babbani gli avrebbero procurato una stretta allo stomaco. Un tempo… una settimana prima. _Voldemort, che era lì fuori vivo e vegeto, i suoi Mangiamorte…_ l’annunciatore lasciava concitatamente la parola ad un uomo che inveiva contro i sindacati, le sue parole venivano immediatamente riprese dalle furiose rimostranze dello zio.  
Lo stomaco di Harry si torse e Voldemort gli uscì completamente dalla testa - perché l’unica cosa che contava, in quel momento, era sgattaiolare di sopra mentre lo zio si dedicava ancora una volta alla sua auto.  
Ogni giorno lo zio la lavava di nascosto, in barba al razionamento idrico.  
  
  
Oggi Dudley inviterà i suoi amici?  
 _Harry non poteva esserne sicuro_. Non del tutto, ogni giorno d’estate era un potenziale rischio, i ragazzi arrivavano senza nemmeno essere invitati, chi con la scusa dei compiti delle vacanze - mai nemmeno guardati da Dudley - chi per vedere se a Dudley andava di ‘fare un giro al parco’.  
Eppure anche quella sgradevole eventualità gli causava una reazione diversa, adesso.  
Harry lavò via il sudore e la terra insaponandosi a lungo le braccia abbronzate. Oltrepassò la forma di un altro livido grosso come una salsiccia. _Vorrebbe cancellarla, vorrebbe che quella schiuma fosse magica_.   
Istintivamente tendeva l’orecchio ai rumori in salotto, appena percepibili oltre lo scroscio dell’acqua.  
 _Istintivamente, Harry ha sempre saputo quando è il momento di togliersi di torno, non gli serve nemmeno sentire le voci di Piers e Malcom. Anzi, di solito quando arriva a sentirli significa che è troppo tardi._  
  
Chiuse l’acqua, afferrò l’accappatoio e se lo avvolse stretto addosso.  
Un pensiero lo colpì mentre usciva dalla vasca.  
 _Tanto ormai che cos’altro potrebbero farmi?_  
  
Quel pensiero si accompagnava ad una sorta di terribile torsione interiore e lo _assorbì_ così tanto che Harry non si accorse di non essere solo nel bagno.  
  
Quando vide Dudley in piedi di fronte alla porta chiusa per poco non scivolò sul tappetino bagnato, per fortuna riucì a non urlare.  
Come diavolo aveva fatto a dimenticare la porta aperta?  
 _Non aveva chiuso a chiave._  
  
Ormai quella consapevolezza era totalmente inutile, quasi inutile quanto la mano che istintivamente raggiunse la tasca destra dell’accappatoio - la tasca della Bacchetta che, in quel momento, ovviamente non aveva.  
  
Non sapeva se fosse peggio sentirsi così stupido, oppure lo sguardo di suo cugino.  
Perché Dudley aveva qualcosa di _strano_ in quel momento.  
Harry non lo capì immediatamente perché accadeva troppo di rado, ma Dudley stava _pensando_.  
  
Finalmente i suoi occhi si scollarono dai piedi nudi di Harry per risalire, smarriti, l’accappatoio blu.  
  
“Che ha fatto al…”  
  
Evidentemente lo sforzo era troppo per Dudley, le sue parole rimasero ad appesantire l’aria. Harry sentiva i suoi occhietti fissare il suo accappatoio, sentiva la muta domanda del cugino sommarsi ad una ridda di altre decine - quell’armadio umano gli blocca la porta, Harry avrebbe voluto dirgli di _togliersi dalle palle_ , invece si mise a raccogliere gli asciugamani usati, ammucchiandoli nel cesto della biancheria.  
Sentì le mani tremare e lasciarli cadere più di una volta.  
  
“Dudley, adesso ricominci con gli scherzi in bagno?”  
  
Chissà perché la memoria gli riproponeva i lunghi anni di angherie, di fronte ad Harry scorrevano come diapositve tutti i moment in cui Dudley aveva cercato di infilargli la testa nella tazza del gabinetto, tutte le volte in cui lo aveva spinto contro quel muro di piastrelle azzurre…  
  
“Che hai fatto addosso?”  
  
Il cesto della biancheria si richiuse con uno schianto - Dudley era ancora lì, piantato come uno stupido sasso di fronte alla porta.  
  
“Ti ho visto mentre ti mettevi l’accappatoio. Che hai fatto addosso?”  
  
“Non sono affari tuoi.”  
  
La stanza era diventata di colpo minuscola? Harry pensava di si. _Le mura stavano cercando di schiacciarlo.  
_  
“Invece si. Chi ti ha beccato? Per caso Joseph?!”  
  
 _Joseph?_  
  
Harry ci mise un po’ a capire - quando Dudley usava quel nome, si riferiva al rivale storico della ghenga - un tipo che viveva in fondo all’isolato, con cui una volta Piers aveva fatto a botte facendosi sospendere da scuola.  
 _Ma Joseph non ha mai degnato Harry di uno sguardo, no, nemmeno in quinta elementare quando si sono trovati in classe insieme._  
  
“Fammi passare, Dudley.”  
“Chi ti ha battuto? Non gli hai fatto cose con la…la tua b…”  
“Nessuno mi ha picchiato.”  
“Non é vero.”  
Harry credette di intravedere uno spiraglio laterale, ma Dudley si spostò _prontamente_ a coprirlo.  
“Dimmi chi é stato.”  
  
E qualcosa di pungente dissolse i residui di pazienza, paura o qualsiasi altra stupidissima cosa si potesse provare in quell’estate maledetta , ed Harry - che senza i suoi occhiali continuava a vedere sfocato anche il volto di suo cugino, a meno che non fosse vicinissimo - gli rispose.  
  
Mentre lo faceva uno strano, feroce sentimento gli scavava come dei solchi sanguinanti nel petto.  
 _Perché Dudley pensa che qualcuno lo abbia picchiato  
Perché Dudley sa solo fare battute cretine e ridacchiare quando i suoi amici gridano ad Harry di succhiarglielo  
Perché il piccolo, balordo Didino Piccino abbia un’assaggio di realtà._  
 _Un piccolo assaggio. Niente di che._  
  
“Tuo padre, é stato.”


End file.
